User talk:Parrad11
=2010= Welcome Hi, welcome to Stoked Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Parrad11 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- General plasma (Talk) 21:16, October 7, 2010 =2011= Mr. Ridgemount's Possible Full Head I have merged two overlapping images together that shows most of his face, except his right ear, right and upper portion of his hair, which have been drawn in. Are his eyes green?- General plasma 00:39, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the still image of his Eyes and the surounding area was taken from Season 2 Episode 3 at around the 13 minute 35 second mark and the lower portion of his face and body was taken from Season 2 Episode 17 at about the 17 minute 45 second mark when he is on the phone to Reef - who was trying to call Broseph to help clear the party so that Mr. Ridgemount wouldn't find out about it and punish Lo over it (even though she did not organise it). Parrad11 00:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.- General plasma 00:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC) That is alright. The only thing I could not find was a front-side on image of what his hair shape looked like, and is only estimated from other views that include his hair, so that may be different from what he really looks like. Parrad11 01:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Based on the composite, Mr. Ridgemount definitely looks like a younger version of 6teen character Coach Halder. Good work on the composite, by the way. Old School Fan 05:34, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, it was just luck that the two images I could find that had the most overlapping (both including the lower lines of his nose) had him facing the same or similar way with the shadow is on the same side. Parrad11 06:11, April 16, 2011 (UTC) You put this together? Wow! Now we know what Mr. Ridgemount actually looks like! The picture looks so much like an official picture of him (from the makers of Stoked)! YOU ARE AWESOME!! Thanks for making this! Wertyla 12:17 AM, July 23, 2011 (UTC) If you would like it, I could upload the SVG file, allowing anyone to modify and improve how he looks (there are some things that to me don's look quite right, such as his legs) using a SVG editing program such as Adobe Illustrator, inkscape or some other SVG editing program. Parrad11 01:34, July 24, 2011 (UTC) TV Show help, (Davincibles) Hi, I hate to be a pain, and i thank you for the stoked upload..I was wondering....you must be from Australia due to the Stoked eps, but do you get Channel Seven? There is a cartoon called "The Davincibles" and I was wondering if you could, perhaps record some episodes. I know this is off the wall and unrelated to stoked and out of the blue..but I just figure it didn't hurt to ask. Hello Fireice99, Although I had not heard of that show, this site: http://www.slrproductions.com/davincibles says that it is airing on Network Seven Australia 11:30am Saturday mornings from 5th February 2011, however according to Yahoo7 program guide (http://au.tv.yahoo.com/tv-guide/73/0/4/10/) for Saturday does not have it on, so maybe they are giving it a break for the moment. Parrad11 09:28, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Ah ok, just my luck haha, but that's ok, I'm sure it'll air again eventually. Thanks though =) Dude Do you know anyway to watch 6TEEN season 4 as well as the last episode of season 3 too? Ctesjbuvf 19:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :I could not find anywhere to watch them other than the ones that are on youtube. Parrad11 22:42, May 1, 2011 (UTC) =2012= SOPA and PIPA SOPA and PIPA have removed Megaupload.com because of them trying to censored Wikipedia. MegaMr46 20:27, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't think Megaupload was affected by SOPA or PIPA. Parrad11 11:51, February 17, 2012 (UTC) =2013= Adoption Seeing as how you appear to be the most active editor, and recently active, and the last sysop/bureaucrat to edit was back in April of 2012, am wondering if you have interest in filing an adoption application? +Y 21:36, January 28, 2013 (UTC)